Bite Me
by Zahrastrian
Summary: Sam is relieved that Yellow-Eyes has been destroyed but Dean is still concerned that there could be more trouble ahead. Plans to meet their up with their father are interrupted in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't get over the fact the demon is gone for good," said a relieved Sam, whilst his brother kept his eyes on the road. "I can't believe you stole this car!"

The previous night, John had shot the demon with the Colt. _The_ demon! It was only a week after Dean was at a hospital in a coma and Sam suffered only minor injuries. Miraculously, Dean recovered on the night the evil that murdered their mother was killed. To both of the brothers' disappointment, they were not present to witness the vengeful destruction of the creature. Sam stayed at the hospital with Dean, worried he might die . When John had a lead, he would chase it up straight away. In this case, it was the demon he followed for miles before shooting it with the only known weapon that could destroy it.

"So good to know that soon, I'll be back to law school, leading a normal life," he continued.

"There are still supernatural things to hunt out there," Dean said, matter-of-factly. "Besides, we are on the road, on our way to go see Dad. If he needs us to do something, your education will have to wait." He smirked, taking his eyes off of the road momentarily to look at his now frowning brother.

Dean ignored his brother's you're-up-to-something expression and the fact that the Cadillac he stole was parked in the hospital parking lot.

"I don't get it. Why did Dad phone me to see if you were okay but send you the coordinates of his whereabouts?"

"Because I'm his favourite, Sammy. He left the hospital yesterday, when I was first conscious. He tracked down the demon, called you, wasted the son of a bitch and then sent me the coordinates. As good a plan as any."

"Gimme the phone," Sam growled, pulling the Motorola out of his brother's pocket. "Dean, you freaking idiot - there's new message from Dad on here!"

"What? What does it say?!"

"It says that Dad doesn't want us to go there. He isn't there anymore. He's gone hunting with a close friend."

"Does it say where he is?" Dean suddenly looked serious, but continued to stare blankly through the windscreen.

"No, nothing. We gotta turn back."

Dean made the u-turn, furiously turning the steering wheel.

"So... where are we off to? Texas? Arizona?"

"I want to go back to Stanford," demanded Sam, still angry at Dean for not checking his phone.

"We're not going to California just so you can meet up with all your college buddies."

"No, so I can actually make something of myself. "

"Don't you wanna find Dad, Sammy? We have no idea where he is."

"Well, we know he's not where we _were_ headed."

Dean scoffed. For at least a minute they drove with a tension-building silence.

"I don't think he wants to be -"

"Texas it is, then," Dean interrupted, ignoring Sam.

So the boys set off for Texas, the stolen Cadillac El Dorado convertible no less.

* * *

Sam had been hearing AC/DC all the way to the Texan town of Dallas.

"_I've been up to my neck in whiskey  
I've been up to my neck in..._" Dean was singing all his favourite songs aloud, occasionally humming.

"Can we just hurry up and find a motel? Your constant singing is annoying," pleading Sam, practically bored out of his mind.

"Now you wanna go to motel, not back to school?" Dean pulled up, parking next to a local bar.

"Dean..."

"Oh, come on. We'll just have few beers and then we'll see about a motel." He had trouble written all over his smile. Whatever he had planned, it had to be less torturous than his in-car karaoke.

"Alright," Sam muttered reluctantly.

"Great! I always knew there was a wild streak in you," Dean laughed sarcastically.

The brothers walked casually into the bar, women gawping at how hot they both were.

"Two Buds," Dean called to the barmaid, throwing himself into a stool at the counter.

"Coming right up," she replied, flicking her blonde hair as she fetched the two bottles.

Sam sat shyly next to his brother.

"What do you think of that barmaid, Sammy?"

She returned to the counter, placing the beers down before opening them. Sam paid in cash, telling her to keep the change. She winked at him and stroked his left cheek with a single finger. When she went to the next customer, Dean tried to disguise his chuckling with a cough.

"W-why are you laughing? I find her –"

"Attractive? You can say the word," Dean informed him.

"Stop cutting my sentences." Sam grabbed the beer and brought it to his lips, swallowing quickly.

"Maybe not," said an amused Dean, proceeding to drink his.

The Winchesters had been ordering beers for the last hour. They were now joking and laughing with each other, blowing air kisses at the barmaid. Only Dean was sober, though.

At the back of the bar were two girls. One was a tall, freckled red head with blue eyes. The other was a small, pale brunette with hazel green eyes. They were both very pretty and of average build for their individual heights.

Dean was about to suggest a stronger drink, when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head.

"Hi," the woman said, retracting her hand. "I'm Sam and this is my sister, Kate," she continued, gesturing to the girl standing sheepishly behind her.

"Hey," Dean replied. "That's my br-" he trailed off. "I've never liked that name. Can't you call yourself something else?"

The ladies exchanged confused looks while Dean's brother just shook his head. The lengths they went to just to conceal their identities still amazed the youngest man.

"Oh, please excuse his manners. I'm... Frank and this is... Andy. Um, what he meant to ask is if your name is short for something."

"Well," the other sister added "Ya can call me Samantha instead."

Kate went up to 'Frank' seeing as he was more her type. Her sister could kiss 'Andy' right there, for all she cared.

"Earth to Frank,"

"Are you an angel? I like them," he slurred.

Kate glanced over at her sister. Flirting. Typical.

"Huh? No. I'm just a girl tryna getta ride home. My sister's boyfriend left us stranded, drove right outta town 'bout an hour 'n' a half ago."

"The jerk," Sam replied under the influence of alcohol. "You know my brother has this car, so you could come with us and we will take you home."

"I hope he's drivin'."

"You play pool?"

'Andy' and Samantha were steadily getting to know each other.

"What, a girl can't play pool? I just hustled that Goth dude not long ago," Samantha laughed, motioning to a man dressed entirely in black.

"How much did you win?"

She smirked, pulling a wad of rectangular paper out of her denim miniskirt pocket.

"A grand, baby."

"Cheat," he murmured.

"Wanna play me?"

"Bite me. You know what the four of us should do? We should celebrate in style," 'Andy' said, attempting to snatch the money from Samantha's hand.

She pushed the cash down her white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top.

"Be a gentleman. You buy the drinks."

"Be a lady. Gimme the bucks to buy them."

"Oh... okay. If you want it, come 'n' get it!"

"Come and get what? The bucks or boobs?"

* * *

Kate held her breath as 'Frank' leaned towards her, talking about being free of his dad and swaying as he spoke.

"You smell awesome... um... what's your name again?

All 'Frank' had been drinking was beers, but clearly could not handle it.

"I'm Kate, for the fifth time!"

He leaned forward to kiss her but just flopped down, his head resting in her lap. This was a real turn-off.

Samantha pulled out two bills from her blouse, calling the barmaid over.

"Four shotsa tequila," she smiled, placing the money on the counter. The blonde grabbed the notes, giving Samantha a dirty look.

"Sam," Kate called to her sister. "This guy's just passed out and he's leanin' on me!"

'Andy' walked over to his brother, sitting him upright. He slapped his face a couple of times.

"Hey! C'mon, get up."

The youngest Winchester woke up, still drunk. He took one of four shot glasses placed down by the jealous barmaid and downed it in one gulp. Samantha and 'Andy' followed, waiting for Kate to do the same.

"I don't drink that crap," she said as the curly-girl and the over-confident young man looked at her.

Kate was like the female Sam. She dropped out of college, too. Her sister was just like Dean – flirtatious, daring and addicted to booze.

"Don't be a kill-joy, Kate," Samantha teased.

"One shot won't hurt," she decided, necking the tequila.

She was right – one shot would not hurt, but many more would. Now the four of them were drunk. Sam and Dean swapped seats, since the older brother wanted to talk to Kate.

"Oh, you're from Lubbock," chuckled Dean. "That's just outside Dallas, right?"

"No," Kate giggled. "Closer to Amarillo."

* * *

The two Sams ended up kissing, smashed to hell. Samantha had spent over two hundred dollars on alcohol when the male bar owner hollered at them to get going. They stumbled out of the premises, laughing at Dean. He was telling them a story.

"So, when I discharged myself from the hospital, I found this car," he said, pointing to the vehicle.

"This bit's good," slurred Sam.

"I mean, what kind of retard leaves their keys in their convertible car? I just had to take it. Sammy here was a little hesitant to hop in with me."

"Blah, blah. Less talkin', more action," Samantha demanded.

They all piled into the ride, the two Sams got in the backseats, Dean in driver's and Kate sat shotgun. It was a full moon in the sky, not that any of them noticed.

"Kiss me, Kate."

In her normal mind, she would have replied 'die, Dean'. But tonight, she was so wasted. Kate launched herself on top of Dean and passionately kissed him, all the way down to his neck...

"What's yo deepest, darkest secret, Frank?"

"What's yours, uh... Samantha?"

"I'm a night owl. I am so not a mornin' person. Yo turn to spill."

"Bite me!"

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to see that the two girls had gone. He was still in the car, Sam asleep in the back. They were parked outside a twenty-storey building, most likely apartments. Dean stuck his head out of the driver's window.

"Excuse me," he called to a passer-by. "What state and city are we in?"

"Lubbock, Texas," he replied, somewhat surprised that a guy in a car did not know where he was. He shook his head as he walked off.

"Sammy!"

"What?" Sam answered as he woke, rubbing his eyes.

"One: we are in Lubbock and I don't even remember how the hell we got here. Two: those ladies from that bar? They're not here and—"

"Sorry to cut you off, but what two girls are you talking about?"

"You know what? I give up. Let's just get out of here." Dean felt for the keys in the ignition. "Okay, joke's over."

"Who's joking?"

"The keys, Sam. Hand them over."

"I don't have them." Dean glared at him through the rear-view mirror. "I don't!"

"Oh, that's great. We're stranded because some chicks took our car keys and vanished."

"My phone! It's gone. I never lose things like that. Ever. This is your fault; I knew I shouldn't have gone to the bar with you! As soon as this is over, I am so going back to California," spat a furious Sam.

"Yeah, whatever. While you're having a tantrum, I'm gonna try call Dad."

"Is that – jeez – love bites on your neck? Gosh, Dean. What did you get up to last night? Actually, no, don't answer that."

Dean looked at his neck in the mirror. "That, Sammy Boy, I remember. Crystal clear."

* * *

Dean had left half a dozen messages on John's phone within the space of an hour, whilst he and his brother ate burger with fries at a diner.

"Dude, are you okay? You've been squinting and you look damn pale. Sammy?"

"I'm just tired, that's all," he sighed. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and his neck had a... his neck!

"What do you recall doing last night?"

"Um..." Sam scratched his head, and then shielded his eyes with his other hand. "Going to a bar in Dallas, seeing a pretty barmaid. I mean, I had a few beers and was goofing around with you. Oh yeah – those girls. Oh no, I kissed one of them. Thanks for getting me drunk, Dean. What a swell big brother you are."

"Mhm, you are more than welcome. I had my fun, too. The brunette chick was all over me in the Caddy. That's how I got all these hickies."

"So I guess you never got laid. She had a lucky escape!"

"Shut up," Dean retorted. "Like you got laid. Sam, a girl would have had to be _desperado_ to hook up with you!"

"Whatever. I'm heading back to the car. The sun is killing my eyes."

"Heh, there's no keys to operate the roof."

"I'm getting the shades. Duh." Sam headed out of the diner, placing a bill on the table he was sitting at.

"What makes you think I will let you wear my glasses? Hey, I'm talking to you," Dean followed his brother out of the door.

The Winchester brothers wrestled each other, in the front seats for the sun glasses until they snapped them.

"You jerk! You've made me frigging bleed," Sam cried out, holding the side of his neck. The blood was dripping through his fingers.

"Let me see." Dean was worried. "It looks like I caught you bad, huh?" As he looked at the wound, he felt his blood run cold. Could he have really hurt Sam this way? Of course not.

"Sammy, I need you to keep pressure on it whilst I check out the trunk."

Sam wheezed as his brother leaped out of the convertible. "Not like having no keys ever stopped you."

"Well, know me," he replied, fiddling with the trunk lock. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

It turned out that the legal owner of the silver El Dorado is a doctor. This amused Dean and made him wonder what kind of music this guy listened to – but his brother needed him.

"How'd you figure the dude's a quack?"

"Well," Dean started, as he placed a plaster on Sam's sanitised wound, "aside from a whole pile of medical junk, the dumbass left his ID card."

"He left his identity card in the trunk?!"

"Like I said," he nodded. "As for your injury... I dunno how to say this."

"What is it?"

Dean looked down.

"Tell me what's wrong. Am I gonna die?"

"Die? No. You've been bitten, Sammy... bitten by a vampire. I'm thinking that you'll live forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was so shocked, he froze. Turning to his brother, he tried to talk to him, but no words came out.

"Sammy, I'm gonna call Dad again to see if he can help. Maybe come personally."

"I can never go back to Stanford. I'm a super freak. Just kill me or something, I don't wanna be-"

"Don't talk like that. We'll find an antidote and soon have College Boy back," he clicked his tongue, smiling as he did so.

Sam was so fatigued that he could not argue with him. Suddenly, Dean's phone started to ring.

"Dad," the boys said in unison.

"Dad?" Dean answered, holding his mobile in a death-grip.

"Guess again, Dean." said the female voice on the other end of the line. "It is Dean 'n' not Andy, right?"

"Kate? I don't think I gave you my number."

"If you bothered to check the caller ID, asshole, you would see yo brother's name on the screen."

"You stole his phone? I bet you took the keys, too. Who are you calling an asshole, missy?!"

"Just shut the hell up and listen! Samuel has been bitten, right? I gotta antidote for his vampirism. If he getsa dose before sundown, it should make him more human than human."

"Then why bite him in the first place? You just wanted to taste his blood, huh?"

"I could do without all this, ya know. I don't have to help him. I can see you right now."

"Oh, really? Okay," Dean snorted, gesturing. "What am I doing now, smarty-pants?"

"Givin' me the finger but yo facin' the wrong way. Man, you're a stupid bastard. If you want yo brother to be saved, meet me at the diner y'all went to this mornin'. Fifteen minutes, asa now."

Dean was about to drop a snarky comment to Kate, but she hung up.

"Bitch," Dean uttered softly.

"So, this Kate takes my phone, the keys to this car and bites me before running. Oh and your random middle finger..." Sam frowned, raising an eyebrow. He looked so pale.

"Forget that. She wants me to meets her in the last diner we went to in about ten. Says she can help."

"I am so coming with."

* * *

It did not take Sam and Dean long to find Kate sitting in the corner of the diner. They sat at her table in the seats opposite.

"Sam," she whispered, placing her hand on top of his. "You look beat. Are you alright?"

"Get off me," he seethed, moving his hand away from hers. "You little sl–"

"Okay," Dean interjected. "Before we talk about anything else, like how we got here, do you have the antidote?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I made it myself. It's g-"

"We don't care. Does it work?"

"Yes, Dean, it frigging works. I should know. It cured me."

"Why did you bite me, Kate?"

"I didn't! My sister Samantha did. She's real sorry and can't say it to ya face considerin'... well, the circumstances. You are so dumb to think I am a vampire! Doesn't it hit ya that I am not burnin' and bustin' into flames under this sun?! Been a week since I cured myself."

"Okay, chill out. We couldn't have realised," Dean smirked. "Why did you bite _me_?"

"Oh. Ya mean those blue and green marks on yo neck? Maybe because I was drunk! Samantha's with child. Ya know, pregnant. Prego vamps do some weird bull, trust me. Like bitin' folks without drinkin' their blood."

The Winchesters just stared at her blankly and then exchanged looks.

"Pregnant vampire bit me for no apparent reason. Can I have the antidote now, please?"

"Can I add that she was drunk as well as knocked up? Drunk," she muttered, placing a small, clear bottle of a cloudy-white liquid in Sam's palm.

"Take a sip of it first," Dean demanded. He took the concoction from his brother and gave it to Kate.

"I'd rather poison you, Dean," she laughed before drinking some of the strange substance. "See? I'm still alive."

"Oh, I don't know, Dean... she could be superhuman, making her immune from whatever that stuff is."

"Take it and go, dammit. I don't got time for this." She held up the pendant on her gold necklace. "I'm wearin' a silver crucifix."

"So, what?" Dean questioned. "What does that mean? You could be a shifter demon!"

"For cryin' out loud!" Kate stuck her tongue out at the men, revealing a silver piercing.

"Okay, Sammy. Drink the potion, before she shows you her nipple piercings!"

"How would you..." Sam did not want to know, so he grabbed the bottle and swallowed the drink.

"Sonofabitch!" Kate jumped out of her chair and slapped Dean so hard; he nearly fell off of his seat.

"What was that for?" Dean asked innocently.

"Last night," she replied calmly. "Sam, here, take yo phone. Don't have the keys to that car. Samantha did somethin' cray with it and lost it. By the way, I drove y'all here."

"Really? Dean and I must have fallen asleep then," said Sam.

"Yeah. My sis wanted to throw both y'all in a river. Lucky I got heart."

"What if Sam dies mysteriously after drinking that crap?" Dean was holding his face.

"He shouldn't. If he does, so will I." She headed for the exit. "I hope you can getta hold of your daddy," Kate stated, looking at Sam. "Back in Dallas, ya told me ya missed him but was kinda glad to be free of him. Goodbye, now."

"I'm feeling better already, Dean," he said as she left.

"Right," Dean smirked "I won't forget her. Man, he's smoking! I regret not banging her."

"Dude," Sam laughed. "Get a grip!"

* * *

Sam was about to laugh even more, because the car keys were taped to the inside of Dean's left boot. Not so funny was that they had run out of fuel.

"That's just awesome," Dean muttered. "Outta gas and outta luck."

"Really awesome," Sam continued the sarcasm as Dean's phone rang out.

"Listen," he growled as he picked up the call. "You helped Sam. Now, leave us the hell alone!"

"That's no way to talk to your father, Dean."

His eyes glistened with joy. "Dad?"


End file.
